


Let beauty come out of Ashes

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [574]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Bayer Leverkusen, Boys In Love, Cancer, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Stefan reste avec Marco à travers cette épreuve.
Relationships: Stefan Kießling/Marco Russ
Series: FootballShot [574]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Let beauty come out of Ashes

Let beauty come out of Ashes

Marco ne pensait pas que sa vie prendrait un chemin si tragique le jour où il était passé chez les professionnels. Les blessures sont récurrentes pour les gens comme eux, mais son cancer ? Imprévu, et très largement une plaie dans le cœur pour lui qui aurait préféré rester au maximum de sa force pour le plus longtemps possible. Marco aurait dû savoir plus tôt qu’une merde lui arriverait, mais comment aurait-il pu se douter que tout lui tomberait dessus si facilement ? En un simple claquement de doigt, il se retrouve au plus bas, à l’hôpital, à voir son équipe, sa famille, lutter contre la relégation. Il ne voyait pas sa vie comme ça, et encore moins sa carrière. Revenir à Francfort ne voulait pas signifier aller plus bas, mais voler plus haut… Marco ne pensait pas que se retrouver dans une chambre d’hôpital l’ennuierait à ce point, et pourtant c’était bien le cas, doublé de l’appréhension de sa condition. Il peut tout aussi bien mourir que survivre selon ce que l’avenir veut encore de lui.

Et pourtant, il y a Stefan devant lui, le joueur de Leverkusen ne semble pas vouloir lâcher l’affaire, sa santé semble passer avant le brassard de capitaine qu’il est censé porter sur son maillot rouge. Marco ne lui en veut pas totalement de vouloir rester à son chevet alors qu’ils ne se connaissent pas tant que ça, parce que tout au fond de lui, il a peur. Peur de rester seul et de mourir ainsi. Peur de survivre sans que personne ne le félicite. Il pourrait appeler Alex, ou Jan, ou Pirmin, mais il ne veut pas paraître plus faible qu’il ne l’est déjà pour le moment, alors le simple contact de la main de Stefan sur la sienne pour lui donner de la force fait son travail. Marco ne veut pas que tout ça s’arrête d’un coup, il veut profiter tant qu’il le peut encore…

Fin


End file.
